Brother Complex
by Zecrea
Summary: Because dear god that girl had one. One-sided TezukaxOC, yet...not quite.
1. o1: The Brother Complex

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I am, however, quite proud of my original character's name.  
><strong>

**Author's note: This is merely an experiment, really. I'm quite excited to see how this story will play out. Opinions and critique are welcome! **

**Before you recoil and click the green back button, please note that this is by no means incest.  
>It's just...unhealthy obsession.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>x- o1: The Brother Complex -x<strong>

* * *

><p>A young girl, roughly the age of ten groaned slightly as she stared down at her unfinished homework, glancing nervously at the clock hanging at the front of her classroom with disdain as it seemed to speed up by the second.<p>

She had forgotten that today was the day her unfinished Science homework was due. Her russet orbs narrowed in both concentration and anxiety as she attempted to finish off the last of her homework before class started, eyes glaring through her wire-framed glasses.

"Oi, Tezuka. You don't look so good." A classmate observed, raising a brow at her nervous state. The girl was a bundle of nerves as she ran a hand through her already wind-swept coffee-blonde hair, making it more ruffled in appearance.

The young 5th grader promptly ignored the boy, relentless in her attempt of escaping trouble.

_'Ugh, what would onii-chan say...' _she mentally whimpered, dreading the disappointment that her brother would most definitely feel if he ever found out about the situation she had landed herself in. Feeling that that would have been very much a tragedy indeed, she quickly sped up her pace, randomly circling the answers to some multiple-choice questions.

Although she would **never ever **regret doing so, perhaps, she had been a _little_ too quick in saying 'yes' to her beloved older brother when he had offered to take her out to play yesterday afternoon, completely dismissing the homework she had left piled onto her desk.

In addition, as if to add salt to the wound, as wondrous and absolutely fantastic the afternoon had been, the game they had played was Tennis- her absolutely _loathed_ enemy.

Gripping her pencil tightly, Tezuka Kunihime seethed in unconcealed rage.

Tennis, the young girl decided, was her _worst_ rival ever.

She didn't exactly hate it per Se... Of course not. How could she ever hate something her _onii-chan_ loved so much? The idea was just preposterous!

After all, her motto was 'Whatever onii-chan liked, she would like too.' and thus naturally, that applied to the situation at hand.

So, without a doubt, she had to at least **like **the stupi- stupendously _wonderful_ sport.

Never mind how much **time **and **effort** onii-chan spent practicing it.

Don't think too much about how much **dedication** he puts into either!

And no matter how much _more_ he seemed to **love** it in comparison to spending time with herse-

_SNAP!_

"Oi, Tezuka. I think you broke your pencil."

* * *

><p>Tezuka Kunimitsu sighed quietly as he gathered his things for the day. It had been a long and hectic one, with Kikumaru forgetting his homework and causing a great fuss about it with the teacher. In addition to that, he had been assigned to tutor the students who were falling behind in class during lunch breaks- a very taxing task indeed.<p>

He mentally cringed, Kikumaru had been a part of that group too.

Grabbing his bag, he moved to step out of the classroom to head for tennis practice, before realising that club activities had been suspended for the day due to maintenance work being done on the courts.

_'I guess I'll just go home and finish my homework.'_ The boy decided, making a swift turn down the hallway while simultaneously avoiding the crowding herd of people.

Most of the second and third year students seemed to tower over him in comparison, but Tezuka didn't mind it. He was still growing, he reminded himself, and would most likely catch up to his senpai's height in time.

"Tezuka-kun! Wait up!"

Tezuka turned slightly to wait for his friend.

"Oishi." He acknowledged, casting a questioning glance at his fellow first year. It was a boy with kind gray eyes and black hair. The boy's hair style was unusual, as it was shaved cleanly at the bottom of his head but remained bushy and unkempt at the top.

"Let's walk home together. There isn't any club today, right?" The boy was friendly with his tone as he smiled pleasantly.

Tezuka nodded in compliance, seeing no harm in doing so.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Tezuka Kunihime shuffled her feet nervously as she waited for her brother beside the large school gate, watching carefully as the older students filed out of the school building. Indeed, she was not entirely comfortable with such a 'grown-up' place.<p>

Some of the passing Seishun Gakuen students cast her curious looks, questioning her unusual presence there, while the rest ignored her existence entirely.

Gripping the straps of her backpack tightly in her hands, her russet orbs focused on the new wave of students exiting the building, sincerely hoping that one of them was her brother.

Her eyes immediately lit up with a sense of joy as she spotted a familiar figure, wasting no time in moving to greet him with a brisk walk.

"Onii-chan!" the little girl called, making sure to use just the right amount of volume. Of course, like any good little sister, she was fully aware that her dear older brother did not appreciate loud noises or hyperactive behaviour because of his sensitive hearing.

Much to her relief, Tezuka had heard her call.

Turning his attention from the companion he had been conversing with, a surprised expression made its way onto his face as his eyes met a familiar figure clad in a Midori Elementary uniform.

"Kunihime?"

* * *

><p>Oishi was slightly stumped at the appearance of the person before him<p>

It was a short girl, almost more than a head shorter than himself. She wore a white collared shirt, its collar done up with a dark blue bow, an emerald green blazer and a black school chequered skirt along with white, knee-high socks and a matching pair of black loafers.

What caught Oishi's attention though, was that she had shoulder-length coffee blonde hair and dark russet orbs hidden by a pair of silver wire-framed glasses, not unlike the companion beside him.

Oishi had to blink a few times to make sure. The resemblance was startling, and the boy could have sworn that the girl was Tezuka's little sist-

"Wait, 'onii-chan'?"

* * *

><p>Tezuka Kunihime eyed the stranger suspiciously, narrowing her eyes as she observed the older boy in front of her.<p>

He was exactly four and a half centimetres too close to onii-chan, which was an absolute _sin_ in her books.

"Kunihime," Her brother's lovely voice cut through her thoughts, interrupting the plans she had been crafting to make his new companion stay **away**_,_"What are you doing here?"

If it were any other nameless and unimportant person, she would have given them a glare worthy of the Tezuka family name-it was rude to interrupt someone, or so she had been taught.

Alas! This was her lovely older brother and Kunihime would rather _die_ than do anything remotely negative to him.

"N-Nothing onii-chan!" The young girl replied quickly, quickly giving Oishi a suspicious glance before turning her eyes up to meet her brother.

She melted, right then and there, as her eyes met with his, never mind that they technically mirrored her own. This was onii-chan_._ HER onii-chan that she hadn't seen in exactly eight hours, forty-four minutes and twenty-seven seconds.

Seeing that he was still gracing her with a questioning look, she jumped to reply.

"I-I was just wondering if I could walk home with you, since you said that tennis practice was cancelled today..." She stated timidly, wringing her hands in her school blazer and unknowingly becoming the image of a shy little schoolgirl.

* * *

><p>Oishi faltered slightly mid-smile as the trio slowly made their way home. The setting sun illuminated the path they trudged upon with a warm orange glow as the river beside it glistened with aqueous movement.<p>

The girl was scary, Oishi decided.

Though most people would not blame him, being on the receiving end of such a harsh glare would make anyone recoil, even if it was from a girl who was two years his junior.

Her expressions were quite comical, as she desperately tried to glare a hole into his head while simultaneously staring adoringly at her older brother. It was quite funny watching her attempt to alternate between the two emotions so expressively.

Deciding he could take the awkward silence no longer, the first year boy spoke up.

"So, Tezuka... You have a sister..?" He attempted, feeling just the slightest bit mean for suddenly excluding the younger girl from the conversation.

Though, to his credit, it was pretty hard to start a conversation with her when she was attempting so vehemently to literally _murder_ him with a look.

"Ah." Tezuka nodded, casting a glance at his younger sister, "Kunihime, introduce yourself."

The effect was immediate, and Oishi almost tripped in surprise.

"My name is Tezuka Kunihime, nice to meet you." The girl's lips formed a serene smile that seemed to _glow_ on her face, her expression radiating friendliness.

He _almost_ thought that the glares he had received since they had started their trek home were mere figments of his imagination.

"A-Ah. Nice to meet you too, T-Tezuka-chan. My name's Oishi Syuichirou, I'm your brother's classmate." The boy managed to introduce himself, still unsure of the new character before him. The sudden personality change was disconcerting indeed.

"It's fine if you address me as Kunihime, Oishi-san."

Oishi nodded uncertainly, casting a baffled look at the younger girl, thinking he had misheard.

"It'd be confusing if you knew _two _Tezukas wouldn't it?" She cheerily said, but with an unmistakable tone of hidden malice.

Oishi involuntarily shivered, casting a wary glance at the young fifth grader walking casually beside her older brother.

Somehow, he got the impression that Tezuka Kunihime didn't like him much.


	2. o2: The Sister and Friends

**Author's Note: I have no excuses. Absolutely none. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Prince of Tennis. I do own Tezuka Kunihime however, as she is a creation of my imagination. **

**For those who are curious, Tezuka Kunihime is written as such: 手塚 国姫. It's a very fancy name if I do say so myself, and translates directly into 'Country's Princess'. **

* * *

><p><strong>x- o2: The Sister and Friends -x<strong>

* * *

><p>Tezuka Kunimitsu watched intently as his younger sister moved about, helping their mother clean the kitchen after breakfast. He himself had already completed his morning chores.<p>

It was their usual morning routine. The two Tezuka children would wake at the crack of dawn to prepare themselves for a day of school and then greet their grandfather, who was usually always up at the time. Kunihime would later proceed to help their mother with preparing breakfast and lunch for the day, while Kunimitsu himself would assist his grandfather in tending to the garden. The family would then settle down for breakfast together with their father.

After breakfast was done, Kunimitsu would feed his grandfather's Koi fish in the garden pond while Kunihime helped their mother clean up in the kitchen. In the mean time, their father would leave for work.

Dutifully after, Kunimitsu would proceed to wait for Kunihime at the door. Midori Elementary was a prestigious elementary school located a few streets away from Seishun Gakuen, so they were close enough in proximity for the two siblings to travel to school together.

'_It's a shame that Seiharudai Daiichi Elementary had to close down though,_' Tezuka mused silently as his thoughts went back to his old elementary school. Indeed, it had surprised him when his mother had approached him one day, feeling worried. She had been anxious about Kunihime being forced into transferring schools so suddenly, fearing the girl would not be able to adapt. That was six months ago however, and Kunihime had not given anyone a reason to worry.

As he was often told, the Tezuka family had due reason to be rather protective of his younger sister, as she was a miracle that had resulted despite an extremely difficult pregnancy. His grandfather had told him that the doctor had warned the Tezuka family to prepare themselves for the possibility of the child being stillborn. However, by defying all odds, Kunihime had survived, and she had grown into a healthy ten year old girl.

"Onii-chan! I'm ready!"

Kunimitsu jolted from his musings, feeling rather surprised at himself. It was unusual for him to drift into thought like that.

"Okaa-san, Ojii-chan! We're leaving now!" Kunihime called, hefting her elementary school backpack over her shoulders with a small smile on her face.

"Have a nice day, Kunihime! Kunimitsu!" Their mother called from the door, a fond smile on her face. "Be careful you two." Their grandfather nodded as he too came to see both the children off, a stern expression on his face to all but those who knew him well.

Tezuka bowed to his grandfather respectfully before the two children turned to leave.

Today was an ordinary day….

* * *

><p>"Move, you're in the way."<p>

Immediately, the two boys jumped apart, shocked out of their wits as the shorter fifth grader trudged past them, not sparing either boy a second glance.

They stared after her, one of the boys twitching slightly in fear while the other stared after the girl in unconcealed wariness.

Kunihime readjusted the straps of her elementary school bag roughly onto her shoulders as she made her way to class, sliding the door open aggressively and stomping in a huff; None of her classmates paid her much mind.

She was always like this in the mornings.

"Y-You okay, Tezuka-chan?" A timid voice cut in through her mid tantrum, earning incredulous looks from the rest of her classmates and various gasps of worry.

Was this boy _insane?!_

It was common knowledge that usually, Tezuka Kunihime was prim, proper and polite. She was even charming, in a refined and pleasant way that garnered respect from her fellow fifth graders. However, she had a strange quirk. It was a mystery that left some puzzled and even_ more_ downright fearful of the ten year old girl: She was extremely bad-tempered in the mornings.

That's right, for exactly fifteen minutes, at the start of each and every day, Kunihime could be seen raging through the halls, a terrifying glare plastered on her face and a deadly tone in her voice that sent even the sixth graders running, begging for the arrival of their homeroom teacher.

It was a strange phenomenon; some of them even going as far as to classify it as one of the seventy-seven mysteries of Midori Elementary. There were many lively debates about the reason for the usually reserved girl's strange behaviour. Unknown to the younger Tezuka, it was a favourite conversation topic of the students here at Midori Elementary. Some speculated that Kunihime was simply bad with mornings, as her temper always evened out during the day, while others suggested that perhaps she just had the misfortune of constantly bumping into someone she really hated every morning on her way to school.

There were also more wild speculations flying about, like how she had a split personality that only came out at nights and lasted through to mornings, or that she was secretly a vampire and thus disliked the first rays of her one true enemy: The Sun.

The most plausible however, was that Kunihime simply hated school. After all, many had reported seeing her just marginally happier compared to her usual proper self when the bell rings.

Some argued that a reason so normal and _mundane_ was unsuited to the Tezuka however, and the theory was quickly shot down.

"Somewhat. What is it, _Dan-san_?" Despite her current bad temperament, the bespectacled coffee blond maintained her proper manners in the face of her friend, though it did contain an undertone of malice, which made the whole interaction all the more terrifying now that everyone thought about it.

Undeterred however, Dan Taichi smiled at the response. Usually she would just turn and blatantly ignore him, only coming to apologise once she had calmed down awhile later. Something interesting must have happened to her yesterday…

"Oh, n-nothing-desu!" The cheerful boy replied, smiling with a touch of nervousness as he scratched the back of his head. "Just wanted to greet you a good morning-desu."

Blinking, though not without a frown on her face, the coffee blond haired girl dropped her backpack on her desk.

"Did you do your homework? That Maths exercise was so hard-desu!" The navy haired boy continued as he sat down in his seat, the one right in front of her.

Ignoring his classmates' stares, he watched as the girl mirrored his actions, though not before receiving an annoyed (and scary) glare.

"I did, but the last few questions were stupid." The girl grumbled, roughly tossing her workbook onto the desk as if to prove her point. She had trouble alright, something she wasn't willing to admit to.

"Do you need help-desu? I'm pretty decent at Math if I say so myself." Her companion offered, smiling so brightly it made Kunihime wince.

Coughing to mask her embarrassment, the girl looked off to the side, "Y-Yeah, thanks."

* * *

><p>"You know, Tezuka-chan, everyone's always scared of you in the mornings." Dan Taichi observed as the duo settled down for lunch.<p>

The bespectacled girl remained silent, her eyes taking in her bento appreciatively as she readied her chopsticks. It was an identical one to her brother's, save the serving portions; she had made sure of it.

"Tezuka-chan?"

"Quiet, Dan-san. I'm busy." The girl replied curtly as she carefully picked her vegetables. She knew that her onii-chan always started on those first. It was knowledge she had gleaned from years of watching her brother eat his bento, from those precious times when he attended the same elementary school as her.

Obeying, her companion watched, feeling rather befuddled. The girl had a strange habit of carefully selecting her condiments from her bento with absolute concentration, before painstakingly eating them. It was an odd and time-consuming process that invoked the navy haired boy's curiosity. However, whenever he asked, he would receive a rather unnerving stare from the mostly quiet girl.

"Tezuka-chan…" The boy protested weakly as he watched his friend perform her strange lunchbox ritual, her glasses reflecting the sunlight quite ominously and shielding her sharp eyes.

"Please be silent, Dan-san. I'm doing something of grave importance." She replied curtly, as she held a prized morsel between two chopsticks. If she didn't get this right, she'd never be able to forgive herself! Her brother and his image depended on this!

"I-If you say so, Tezuka-chan…" The navy haired boy replied, sweatdropping before taking a bite out of his own lunch.

Tezuka Kunihime was a strange person indeed.

* * *

><p>"I'm home."<p>

"Kunihime! You're home!"

"Yes. How was your day, mother?" The elementary grade girl greeted politely as she entered the old Japanese styled kitchen. Her mother was busying herself with preparing something for dinner.

"It was good, and productive. I was able to harvest the herbs we planted for your grandfather's favourite tea." Her mother replied with a kind smile as she wiped her slender hands on her apron. "Tanaka-san, our neighbour, has also kindly given us some fresh eel! Kunimitsu will be happy to know that I'll be making _Unacha_ **[1] **tonight for dinner.

Speaking of which, Kunihime, could you do me a favour?"

"Yes, mother?"

"I forgot to give your brother some money. He was supposed to run an errand for me after his tennis practice. I don't want to trouble you but I-"

"YES!"

The bespectacled girl coughed, nervous under her mother's surprised stare, "I-I mean, of course, mother. I'll bring the money to him right away!" The girl replied in a calmer tone.

Ayana smiled down at her daughter knowingly.

"I'll leave it to you then."

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Unacha: A dish where eel is dipped and broiled in soy-based sauce with fish and kelp soup poured over it. Tezuka's favourite, apparently.


End file.
